30th century boy
by okamitheglambert
Summary: the fenris folk are new to this world. half monster wolf, half human, and adam is supposed to be the slave watcher. making sure they dont escape if they try. but he makes an unlikely friend, who is fenrai...whats he gonna do now? cause you know where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't where he wanted to be. he has given it enough thought like he said he would, but he has made up his mind. his daddy cant make him do it, right? i mean, he is 17 so he only has one more year until his daddy cant say anything anymore. this is not how he wanted to begin his life. a slave watcher? no! he happens to like fenris folk and he doesn't understand why they monopolize their freedom like this. unfortunately, he couldn't see any other way out of this mess, so he decided to put up with it for as long as possible. he guessed that he should want to because thats what all the other boys were into. but why? why were they into _that_? the fenris folk were awesome! half wolf, really nice, and they seemed to be no better than us humans so why do they capture them?

the smell of lavender filled his nose as he walked into the room that his daddy told him he would be in. the sound of breaking glass stopped him.

"shit!" he hissed. he stepped in and leaned on the wall. a bit startled by his sudden entry, he jumped, accidentally knocking his wrist on the table. he grunted in pain, then turned and smiled. "Adam, my boy!" he laughed out loud. "come! sit." he walked to the chair and sat as told. "hi daddy. i'm kinda having second thoughts about this..." i swallowed.

"nonsense! alright, lets get down to business. i want you to keep watch over the younger fenrai in the back at night. i chose the younger ones because you are way to...delicate." i frowned. 'i am not delicate! i could take on 3 of them fenrai all by myself if i had to! just because i am a year under 18 doesn't mean i'm weak! shoot...' he thought. "you are to look after them until 6 clock every night starting at midnight. do-not-let-them-escape if they try to. do you understand, boy?" he raised an eyebrow. "yea daddy. i get it. do i get a gun?"

"why not?" he grinned.

"yes!" Adam has always wanted a gun. but it wasn't like he was gonna use it anyway.

"and guess what?" his dad leaned forward "we're gettin new slaves today! so you have some fresh meat!" Adam frowned. "great." he stood up. he walked out of the room, but then turned back, remembering he had to not be rude. it was just in his nature.

"oh, sorry daddy...can i go now?" he made a shoo'ing motion. he took that as a yes. he knew what he had done as soon as that door shut behind him. he has to watch slaves sleep and miss out on his own. that really blowed for him. but to his closest friends, they all dreamed of being slave owners. to be in power of others and to be known and famous and feared. not him. he wanted to be famous, yes, but not this way. oh no, this was way too evil for him.

as he walked down the street, he caught a glimpse of a slave auction taking place.

"50, 60, 70 dollars? 80, 100, 150 dollars-"

"160!" someone with a top hat shouted. it was silent for a second until he continued. "160 dollars? goin once? goin twice? SOLD!" one of the 2 slaves on the mini stage hopped off, his chains clanking as he landed, and walked over to his new owner. Adam stared in wonder at the only one left. suddenly, their eyes met and they both froze. the fenris man was African American. he was shirt-less. his hair was not poofy and afro like,but it was straight and in his face like Adam's. the man smiled at him and nodded in hello, but before Adam had the chance to react, the auction speaker grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the steps.

Adam blinked. he never thought he would feel like that towards a fenris man. yes, thats right. Adam is gay. but he's not ashamed. he didn't, however, want to tell anyone because you know how these times are. not very accepting of it...at all. he turned and began strolling down the path again. the birds swooped low, flying under the trees. he looked at the sky, smiling at the sunshine twinkling between the branches. in the end, he guessed it didn't matter what he wanted as long as his dad was in charge.

when he got home, his mama was sitting on the sofa knitting a scarf. "hi baby! how was yer day, huh?"

"good, i guess..." i shrugged.

"c'mere and sit." she patted the spot next to her. i sat down and rested my head on her shoulder. "mama..." i mumbled. "yes, Addie boo?" she said.

"i don't wanna be a slave watcher."

"i know i know...but thats in our family heritage. you know how yer daddy is. slave this, slave that...oh...i don't know why he loves it so much, but believe me, dear. i would never want to do that." he smiled and hugged her arm. "but i have to." he whispered. "no, you don't. you can be whatever you wanna be in life. its your choice." he did not say anything else. he smiled a bit as he thought about this. "anything at all?" he said hopefully.

"anything at all dear." she smiled warmly at me. "thats good."


	2. Chapter 2

as it began to grow dark, Adam walked out of the door with his gun in his pocket and to the big barn that was innovated to look house-like. he slid open the giant door and gazed around as he sat down on a chair placed by the wall. soon, he began to wonder who would even live here. the place was a wreck. giant holes were made in the walls, rats and mice were scurrying about everywhere, hay was thrown around in every which way and junk was stacked in random places. also, the place was rather dark and silent, except for the one window at the top of the barn and the random creaking noises the floor made when raccoons or mice run across, which actually gave him quite a scare when they did.

after waiting about 30 minutes, the door slid open and woke Adam up from his nap. "hey, ah, Adam?" called his dad with a sad tone. "hmm?" Adam answered sleepily. "you know how i said w'd be getting new slaves? well, turns out you'll be watching _a_ slave. they sold over 20 fenrai at that auction yesterday and there was only one left, which nobody seemed to want. not that i want him...anyway, here he is, do your job. g'night!" he then pushed somebody through the door and the man stumbled then fell to the hay covered floor. "ugh! stupid little... oh! hello..." he said nervously. "hi. um...i'm Adam, your watcher. so, stay put while i try to get some sleep." he sighed.

"but aren't you gonna tell me what to do and what not to do?" the man asked. "do whatever, just don't leave." Adam said. suddenly there was a low growling noise. that woke him up. "what are you doi-" Adam's words were cut short by the glowing eyes of the man before him. not only that, but he was covered in fur and looked hungry. not in the food craving way, but a more...sexual manner. "i would not tell me that, sir. for i'm going through the fenris ending stage of puberty. that is the ten day nooky craving. you know what that is?" he asked. "no..." Adam replied. "then i suggest you be careful with your words and while you sleep." he added with a smirk that showed his gleaming white fangs. Adam was taken aback. why had his father not told him this? now he _has_ to stay awake from fear that he might get attacked in his sleep.

"good night...Adam..." he chuckled evilly as he wrapped his tail around his leg and fell asleep on a pile of hay in the moonlight that shone from the window. Adam stood and walked over to the man. he knelt beside him and whispered in his ear, "whats your name?"

the man lifted his head and smiled. his eyes glinted a brilliant gold that reminded Adam of a galaxy filled with stars. "Jordan." he whispered back. Adam instantly recognized him. this was the man he saw at the auction! he began to wonder why nobody wanted to buy him. Adam now sat on the hay with Jordan. he felt a kind of attraction to him which made him want to stay there.

"you're really cute, you know that?" Jordan said. Adam's eyes widened and he felt his face grow hot. "t...thanks." he stuttered, hardly daring to look Jordan in the eyes. usually, Adam was the one doing the flirting, but suddenly another shocking thought crossed his mind. "J...Jordan...are you..."

"gay? yes." said Jordan, finishing his sentence with a smile. this, Adam had not expected. he sincerely thought he was the only one. how could he have gotten so lucky? so quick? "m-me too." Adam giggled excitedly. Jordan sat up fast. "ha ha! thats a relief. i began to wonder if you thought i was gross or something for calling you cute."

"nah...thing is, you're pretty cute too." Adam purred, lowering his eyes and leaning closer to him. "oh really?" Jordan replied, leaning in too. "reallllly..." Adam was now nose to nose close to Jordan. Adam's heart was beating quickly in sync with Jordan's. they were both blushing madly, wondering whether they should kiss or not. but they just met, so that could't be a good idea, but at this wonderful moment of human on fenris, who cared? Adam broke that little gap between their lips and kissed him. thankfully, Jordan kissed back. suddenly, Adam felt that dreaded tightness in his pants and prayed that Jordan didn't notice, but he did, and Jordan pulled back with a gasp. but that shock in his face turned into a devilish smirk of arousal and he grabbed that bulge in Adam's pants, making his cheeks turn a deep red. "Jordan-"

"shh..." he cut him off. he stuck his hand inside and felt around. Adam, who was moaning like crazy, didn't know what to make of this situation, not that he cared really, so he went with it. "ah...jord-Jordan..." he squealed through gritted teeth. he could't take it anymore. he grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled it from his pants, then he jumped on top of Jordan and pulled him into position. Adam began to lift up the fenris's legs onto his shoulders, but he was interrupted by Jordan flipping Adam over so Jordan was on top. "don't expect me to bottom like a little uke. cause im not." with that, he started to grind his crotch into Adam's causing a loud moan to escape his mouth.

"ooh! Jordan! go fasterrr...so good..." he growled. Jordan did as told and went faster, causing the hay stack to sink in from the pressure. Adam could not believe this was happening to him after such a long while of wondering, wishing and waiting. the adoration and love he was feeling made him giggle. but was this love? or was it something no better than meeting someone at a bar and bringing them home?

he felt a strong feeling in his abdomen and he knew what this meant. he could tell from the look on Jordan's face that he was to that point as well. Adam whimpered then let out a shout that could have well been mistaken for a scream. Adam lay there under Jordan feeling sleepy all of a sudden as Jordan finished up. he also yelled, but it sounded like another language. he collapsed on top of Adam making hay fly into the air. "i think i love you, Adam." he mumbled into Adam's chest. "same with..you." Adam smiled. Jordan reached up and pushed away the hair in Adam's face to get a better look at him.

Adam sat up against the wall and pulled Jordan up, making out with him with as much love as he could possibly conjure up. but honestly he couldn't figure out why he fell in love with this man in just a matter of minutes! he normally would get to know the guy first...but he supposed he didn't have to with this one. he let up and stared at Jordan. "Jordan..." he said. "Adam..." Jordan replied.

"who are you?" he asked. Jordan sat up cross legged and thought about this for a moment. "im a prince." he finally said. "prince of fenraidiaa on planet arkalanas." Adam raised an eyebrow. "a prince you say?" Adam looked him up and down. "you don't look like one."

"well, duh! i mean im a slave. what did you expect?"

"no, i mean...your hair...its like mine...and you wear that eye liner too, and...a lot of black. i would see you as more of...my type. goth, you know." Adam said. "well...i never liked wearing the usual royal attire. i like it my way." he giggled. Adam smiled warmly to him in admiration. this man surely was something else. "after tonight, i think you settled my...craving..." he winked. Adam laughed out loud. "thats good! now i can sleep without getting raped in the process!" he smirked. Adam stood and walked back over to chair and sat. he closed his eyes, feeling satisfied and started to drift off into sleep, until he suddenly felt something soft wrap around his leg. he opened his eyes to see a big wolf with bright yellow eyes at his feet, tail wrapped securely around his leg. he chuckled and pet Jordan the wolf and then he fell back asleep, falling into the dream world.


End file.
